Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a torque transmission apparatus having a function of absorbing torque fluctuation.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses are known that comprise a first rotor connected to a power source and a second rotor connected to the first rotor through an elastic body, wherein torque of the first rotor is transmitted to the second rotor through the elastic body and the elastic body absorbs torque fluctuation.
In an apparatus described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-86965 (JP2015-086965A), for example, the first rotor is connected to an engine and the second rotor is connected to a transmission through a clutch. Multiple springs are circumferentially disposed in housings formed inside the first rotor, seat members (spring seats) are deployed at opposite ends of every spring, and a part of the second rotor are further disposed between adjacent seat members. Therefore, torque of the first rotor is transmitted to the second rotor through the springs and seat members.
However, in the apparatus described in JP2015-086965A, large centrifugal force acts on the seat members during engine braking operation by shift-down or the like, so that the seat members are apt to stick on the peripheral surfaces of the housings of the first rotor. As a result, the seat members cannot follow movement of the second rotor, so that the seat members and second rotor separate, and when the seat members later make contact with the second rotor again, the apparatus is apt to incur an impact.